Je vous aime
by Dream's steam
Summary: Les rêves... Sont parfois trompeurs. Tout comme la réalité. (Présence de greenberg comme personnage principal)


(Oui, j'ai craqué. Mais au moins, personne ne meurt !)

OOOO

"Pourquoi me déteste-t-il ? Dès que quelque chose va mal, c'est toujours de ma faute. C'est injuste ! Je n'ai pourtant pas une tête de victime ou autre ! Je suis normal, je me fonds complètement dans la masse, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il remarqué ? Est-ce que ça se voit tellement que je le trouve attirant ? Est-ce que je me suis fait griller ?  
"Oh pitié, pitié qu'il ne sache rien. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il m'a convoqué dans son bureau après l'entrainement. Pitié qu'il ne sache rien… !  
« GREENBERG ! Arrête de rêvasser ou je te mets un autre zéro ! »  
« Oui monsieur »  
De toute façon ma moyenne d'économie ne peut pas être plus basse qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Heureusement que mes parents s'en foutent, sinon je passerais de sales moments à chaque zéro ramené, c'est-à-dire souvent.  
Le coach reprit son cours, et je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensées.  
C'était tellement injuste cette façon qu'il avait de me traiter ! Moi qui sans pouvoir le contrôler rêve de lui et de son sourire la nuit… Je préfèrerais encore qu'il m'ignore. Peut-être que je devrais le lui dire. Oui. Je vais le lui dire.  
J'attendis donc la fin de l'heure, tentant de ne pas trop regarder le coach. Juste après nous avions entrainement de Lacrosse et ensuite, ce serait le moment, je devrai tout lui avouer.  
J'espère qu'après ça il se sentira obligé de me laisser tranquille, au moins ça.  
Le jeudi après-midi était toujours le moment le plus pénible de la semaine pour moi : Deux heures de chimie avec Harris c'est pénible, mais deux heures d'économie avec le coach juste derrière c'est encore pire ! Et tout cela ressemble à l'enfer quand on est moi et qu'en plus il y a entrainement de Lacrosse juste après. Dans le vestiaire, je tentais de garder mon calme. J'appréhendais vraiment la réaction de celui que j'aime malgré moi.  
J'étais persuadé qu'il allait mal réagir, mais mal réagir à quel point, telle était mon inquiétude. Allais-je être la risée de tout le lycée dès demain ? Allait-il abuser de mes sentiments ? Redoubler de méchanceté à mon égard ?  
« Greenberg, secoue-toi un peu ! l'entrainement a commencé depuis trois minutes ! »  
« Oui coach ! »  
L'entrainement se passa vraiment mal pour moi, le coach fut particulièrement cruel envers moi, et pour obtenir les faveurs de leur prof d'éco, les membres de l'équipe m' en firent eux aussi voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Et là, c'en était trop. J'avais supporté tout ça bien trop longtemps, j'étais à bout.  
Ce fut donc au bord des larmes que je m'assis timidement sur une chaise dans le bureau du coach, en l'attendant. Quand il entra et me vit, il grogna vaguement.  
« Bon Greenberg, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour te parl- »  
« Je vous aime. » Le coach, qui buvait son café, le recracha bruyamment.  
« QUOI ?! » Je sursautai et baissai encore plus la tête.  
Si seulement je pouvais me trouver à l'autre bout du monde ! Je n'aurai jamais dû lui avouer. Tant pis, maintenant je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.  
« Je vous aime. » Super, ma voix tremble maintenant.  
« Tu… Nan mais t'es malade ? T'as vu comment je te traite ? Je suis un prof en plus ! »  
« Je… Désolé, on ne choisit pas ces choses-là. »  
« MAIS Y'A UNE LIMITE QUAND MÊME ! »  
« Apparemment, non… »  
À partir de là, un étrange et gênant silence s'installa. Je n'osais pas bouger, et le coach buvait son café, les yeux dans le vague, l'air aussi choqué que s'il avait vu une soucoupe volante atterrir sur le terrain.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il me dit d'un ton étrange :  
« Ferme les yeux, gamin. »  
« Quoi ? Pourqu- »  
« J'ai dit : Ferme. Les. Yeux. »  
« O-ok… » J'obéis.  
Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée, très très très mauvaise id… Attend quoi ?! Est-ce que c'était bien des lèvres que je sentais sur les miennes ?! Et la main du coach sur ma nuque ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ?! Si. Je dormais et j'allais me réveiller. Mais, juste pour être sûr… J'ouvris les yeux.  
Le coach me fixait étrangement, et il me cria soudainement : REVEILLE TOI GREENBERG !  
Je sursautai et tombai de ma chaise… Pour me retrouver en cours d'éco, aux pieds du coach, qui n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'air content.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Monsieur ! »  
« Quoi encore, Stiles ? Ne me reparle pas de la circoncision, je t'en supplie. »  
« Non, c'est juste que Greenberg parle en dormant, et il a dit 'je vous aime, coach' et je pensais que vous aimeriez être au courant. »  
« QUOI ?! »  
« Il a dit qu'il… »  
Le coach s'approcha de Greenberg a grands pas et se mit à le fixer étrangement.  
Greenberg marmonna alors à nouveau : « Je vous aime Coach... »  
Toute la classe fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer et lui et Scott sortirent se calmer et reprendre leur souffle dans le couloir.  
Mais le coach s'en foutait royalement. Qu'est-ce que ce con de Greenberg venait de sortir ?! Ah oui. Qu'il l'aimait.  
QU'IL. L'AIMAIT !  
Pris d'une soudaine envie de le tuer, Bobby se contenta d'hurler :  
« REVEILLE TOI GREENBERG ! »  
L'intéressé sursauta, tomba de sa chaise, et fit redoubler les rires de la classe quand il leva de grands yeux effarés et amoureux vers le coach.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire, Greenberg ?! »  
« Que je vous aime. »

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour notre pauvre Coach. Le gamin ne blaguait même pas ! Il était sérieux ce taré ! Sur ces pensées, Il s'évanouit, ce qui fit exploser les rires dans la salle qui commençait à peine à se calmer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AAAAAAAAAH !"  
"Oh Bobby, mon amour, est ce que ça va ?"  
"Je ne sais pas... J'ai rêvé que je te rejetais, et que nous devenions la risée du lycée, enfin, surtout toi."  
"Ah... Pas cool comme rêve... Mais tu vois, on est ici, chez nous, dans notre lit, et regarde tes doigts... Tu te rappelles ? On s'est marié il y a un mois ! Je t'aime, coach."  
"Je t'aime, Greenberg."  
"N'empêche que tu fais des rêves bizarres."  
"Je te l'accorde. Un jour j'ai rêvé que Stiles sortait avec Harris."  
"Hm... Chéri ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"C'était pas un rêve."  
Alors que Bobby ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Greenberg la lui ferma en l'embrassant, serrant son corps nu contre lui.  
"Aller, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours pour toi, et d'aller au boulot pour moi."

ooooooooooooooooo

préquelle :

"Hm... C'est tellement bon... Continuez !"  
"A qui demande-tu de continuer, Stiles ?"  
"Professeur... Continuez... S'il vous plait !"  
"Hm... D'accord. Et c'est Monsieur Harris, pour toi. Tellement plus excitant !"  
"Oui monsieur Harris.. Hm !"

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit, il sursautèrent, et fixèrent le Coach, qui les fixait lui aussi, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Le temps sembla se figer et personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants. Harris et Stiles nus comme des vers sur le bureau, regardant le Coach qui les fixait toujours depuis la porte.  
Le Coach secoua la tête en grommelant et referma la porte.  
"Décidément la drogue c'est pas pour moi..." grogna-t-il en sortant du lycée.

OOOO

Review ?


End file.
